Technology for recording files in large-capacity recording media is becoming commonplace.
Also, various formats for recording files in such large-capacity recording media have been proposed.
For example, there is the UDF (Universal Disc Format) which is used with DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) (for example, see Universal Disk Format Specification Revision 2.50 Apr. 30, 2003 Optical Storage Technology Association, and Universal Disk Format Specification Revision 2.60 February, 2003 Optical Storage Technology Association (approval expected February, 2005)).